Ruby Eyes Watch Over Me
by OrigamiPaperPrincessKonan
Summary: Hanami just turned thirteen and has met a mysterious man. Will their encounter mean death for the young girl, or will she be able to save the ones she loves?
1. Reunion

.

If you want a pic of my OC Hanami, follow the link above.

Ruby Eyes Watch Over Me

I do not own Naruto. I wish I did. I wish Masashi Kishimoto, the wonderful creator of Naruto, was my husband. We all wish things.

*Hey! This is my first fanfic and I wrote it in the first person point of view just because it's easier. It's rated T mostly for language because my OC Hanami can get a little riled up at times. I hope u like it!!! ^-^*

C1-Reunion

"No! Let me go!" I shouted and pulled my arm away from him, but to no avail.

"But my child, you are a prodigy. A legend in the making." He said in his liquid, persuading voice. I urged my legs to move, to run away from this man, but my body did not respond. It was almost as if I _wanted_ to get caught. I allowed myself to glance into his stony erubescent red eyes. "Come with me, child. You know you can't resist." One side of his mouth curled up into a dreadful half smile, and my resistance shattered.

Who knows how many days later…

I woke up in someone's strong arms. My first impulse was to run, but I fought it and peeked tenetively through my eyelashes to see that same man that had found me before. He was walking and above him cherry blossoms swayed in the faint breeze.

"Hello," he murmured. I tensed up, squeezing my eyes shut for the inevitable. He was taking me out to the middle of nowhere, to kill and bury me, no doubt. "I'm sorry, did I frighten you?" He said quietly, maybe even sweetly. I was to busy thinking of my death to notice much.

The man was wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it. The cloud patterns were outlined in a crisp white border. The cloak had a high collar, but he had zipped it down to his collarbone. His hair was short and spiked up top, and it was a dark brown color. I wondered who this man was and why he was interested in me. I was a nobody, and he, whoever he was, looked important. And what was with all his "child prodigy" crap he was spewing out earlier?

"Hanami, my dear."

"How the hell do you know my name?! And don't call me 'dear'!" I was shocked. I could not remember him at all, so how could he know me?

"My, such a temper in such a little girl." He smiled slightly.

"What's so funny?!" I frowned.

He chuckled this time. "You've changed so much from when you were younger." That sent shivers down my spine. How did he know me when I was little? Who was this creep?

"What kind of bullshit are you talking about now? Why should I even listen to a fucking word that comes out of your filthy mouth?!" I leaped out of his arms and wheeled around to face him.

His "filthy" mouth lost its smile. He coldly glared at me. "If you know my name, then will you trust me?"

"I doubt it."

"Fine then, I won't tell you." He turned to leave.

He really did know how to get to me. "Wait!"

"Yes?" He said, facing me once more.

I sighed. "Fine, I _might_ trust you."

"I suppose that's the best I can got out of you. Hanami, the truth is… you are an Uchiha. I am Madara Uchiha. Under my orders, when you were born you were sent to live a peaceful existence in the Waterfall Village, where you would not be harmed until you were ripe enough for me to pick. You are now twelve. I decided when you were born that I would pick you up on your birthday and train you while awakening your sharingan."

The blood had yet to return to my face. "B-but why… why did you take an interest in m-me? And what the hell is shatingan, or whatever you said."

He seemed amused. "As for the matter of the sharingan, all in due time. For your other question, it was because if anyone discovered who your father was, you would be in grave danger.

"Who _is _my father, then?"

He closed his eyes and smiled. He said but one word. "Me."

*Hey!!!! Thanks for reading my very first chapter of my very first fanfic!!! I feel so loved. So I will put up my second chapter as soon as school and after-school stuff will allow (probably on Spring Break, which is almost here!!). I wanted to thank Deidei-chan (u know who u r) for being there for me and my little baby ( the story is my little baby, u moron). Uhhhh, I guess there's not much else to put here, so please be patient! And I promise I'll make the chapters longer soon! I know the sneak peek is bad, but I didn't want to give much away!*

A super-special sneak-peek at C2-Repent!!!

I was shocked. There was no other word to describe what I was feeling at the moment except utter surprise. I knew my parents weren't my real parents, but I didn't expect this… this _stranger_ to be my father.


	2. Repent

I still do not own Naruto, for you people whose sole reason for reading stories on fan fiction is to check for the "I do not own ______". Or whatever they're called.

*I'm always so self-conscious about the first part of this story. It gets better, but I hate the first few chapters…Oh well. Please keep reading, cuz it'll be worth it in the end.^-^*

C2-Repent

There was no other word to describe what I was feeling now except utter surprise. I knew my parents weren't my real parents, but I didn't expect this… this _stranger_ to be my father.

"Y-you?" I whispered. My legs gave out and I fell on my knees before him. "This can't be possible." My voice was stronger, yet still barely audible.

"I'm sorry, Dear. I never meant for you to be born. I mean that in the nicest way possible. You see, Uchiha was going through a very tough time. I didn't mean for a child to be born." He paused, expecting a reaction that I never gave. I _can_ be cool-minded if I want to be. "I wasn't young, but I had never been in love before… Never _wanted_ to be in love before. But there was something about your mother. She was…special."

"How so?" My voice trembled a little, but I did not betray my inner emotions.

"My child, your mother…just had a special air about her. Don't ask me to explain the specifics of love to you. She also had special eyes.

"The sharingan and byakugan are cousins. They originated from a special eye called the rinnegan. Your mother was a member of the Hyuuga clan, which used to rival the Uchihas in power with their byakugan eye. In fact, it has been said that the byakugan is stronger than the sharingan. Therefore, you have the possibility of gaining both the sharingan _and_ the byakugan. That is why I need you, my daughter. You can do great things. You are a legend in the making! I shall teach you to awaken your inner power. You can help me destroy the Village Hidden in the Leaves!" He clenched his fist for emphasis.

"But what do you have against the Leaf Village? I mean, I've lived my whole life in the Waterfall Village, so I wouldn't understand life in the Leaf Village, but it can't be that bad, right?"

"Wrong. The Leaf Village exiled me. My own clan betrayed me. All I want is revenge."

"Why the whole village? Why not just the people that betrayed you? The others are innocent."

"That village is scandalous. Nothing good can come out of it. That's why it's best of the whole village is eliminated.

"Well, I have nothing to do with your quarrel, father," I said "father" with a mocking tone. "I am not some tool for you to use as you please and then discard when you're through. I have my own life to live. Or rather, I _had_ a life before you stole me from my _real_ family. I feel sorry for my birth mother. What poor woman fell in love with you? You're a raving lunatic!"

"Your mother's name was Rubi. She was the most beautiful person in the world."

"Was? What happened?"

"She…passed away. Rubi had cancer. She died at forty."

My eyes bugged out. "You don't look that old. You look twenty. What the-"

"I am immortal. I am much older than I appear to be!" That caught me off guard. Even so, the look on his face told me that in his rage, he said something he did not mean to say. I took some pleasure in that.

It seemed as though my "father" was mad at me. So, I decided it was tiem to go. As I spun around it occurred to me- what was I going to do now that I was on my own? There was _no_ way I was going back to Madara.

Speaking of Madara, what about my eyes? There were black now, with no hint of sharingan or byakugan. Was h really being truthful? Why would he want to lie to me? But then again, why would he want to tell me the truth?

I glanced behind me to have one last look at the (scary!) Uchiha, but he was gone. I sighed. In my heart, I knew this would not be the last time I saw him. I kept walking away from the rays of the sunset, its gaze warm on my back. Whatever I choose to do now, he will be watching. But one thing's for sure, I will never join him!

*Well, that wasn't so bad, but it gets better. Go check out Dawn's Rising by my best buddie ever, . *

And now, a super special sneak-peek at (start to notice a pattern?) C3- Remnants!!

The first thing I decided to do was to go back to my home. Hopefully my parents weren't too worried about me! After hours of hiking and searching, I found the Waterfall Village and went through the secret passageway at ********** ( ith's a secret, y'know). Once inside, I found my house and I experienced one of the happiest moments of my life. I gleefully ran up and opedned the door to my house. Immediately, the rancid stench of death filled my nose and made my eyes water for two reasons. One-the odor wasw terrible. Two- I saw m parents lying dead on the ground. Blood cascaded down from the top of their heads and mixed with their tears, making them become an oddly familiar ruby color…

*like it so far? Check back soon!*


	3. Remnants

***Once again, I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!! Y'know, if u have a sick mind, "owning" Naruto doesn't sound right….. Anyway! Sorry it took me so long to write a new chapter! Fanfiction wasn't working to well for me….. Thank you all my lovely adoring fans!***

**This is Hanami. Sorry it took so long for me to get her picture!!!!!!**

**C3- ****R****emnants**

**The first thing I decided to do was go back to my home. Hopefully my parents weren't too worried about me! After hours of hiking and searching, I found the Waterfall Village and went through the secret passageway behind the giant waterfall. **

**Once inside, I found my house and I experienced one of the happiest moments of my life. I gleefully ran up and opened the door to my home. Immediately, the rancid stench of death filled my nose and made my eyes water for two reasons. One- the odor was terrible! Two- I saw my parents lying dead on the ground. Blood cascaded down from the top of their heads and mixed with their tears, making them an oddly familiar ruby color…**

**No! I refused to allow my thoughts to trail back to that hideous shell of a man. I knelt down and gingerly placed my hand against my mother's cool cheek. How long have they been dead? **

**They were innocent… They weren't even ninja! There was no way they could defend themselves.**

**As I stood to leave, my own clear tears spilling over, and sorrow overwhelming me, I saw a note attached to the door. Cautiously, I approached it. When I saw it wasn't a paper bomb, I gently picked it up and read it. "My daughter, let this be a lesson to you: Never disobey your father! Until you willingly come to me, I will make your life a living hell! Misery awaits you, my child. For that reason, I hope I see you soon. Remember, a ninja must always be strong."**

**Rage filled me and I crumpled up the note in disgust. Oh, I'll see you alright, Father. I'll willingly come… to murder you! I knew now what my goal was. I would walk my path of revenge alone, so no one would get hurt. And I swear, Mother and Father, that I **_**will**_** kill Madara Uchiha!**

**In order to kill him, I needed to be extremely powerful. I had to find someone to help me awaken my eyes. I have to hunt that person down. But where do I start? I've never been on my own before. What do I do? Wait, what if I **_**pretended**_** to join Madara so that he could awaken my eyes, and then attack and kill him? I know it will be hard, but if I keep my cool, be patient, and don't underestimate him, I'll be fine. Ha, I'm giving myself a pep-talk.**

"**Madara, I do not wish for anyone else to get hurt. Please. I want to join you." Silence. Like that would have worked, anyway. Now my pride is lost **_**and **_**I feel stupid. I descended the steps in front of my house in shock, still mourning over my parents and brooding over that asshole Uchiha. **

"**So, Hanami, you have changed your mind?" I jumped at the sound of his bloodthirsty voice. His eyes were the same crimson red I saw as I turned around.**

"**You scared me." My face was still pale from discovering my parent's death. No, that was an understatement. My face was whiter than bone. I almost brought up that touchy subject about my parent's death, but I decided against it. After all, it's not like Madara would care. He's the one that killed them in the first place! Besides, he said that "A ninja must always be strong". I wasn't strong if I was attached to someone, at least in his eyes.**

"**You don't look well. Are you okay?"**

"**Oh, I'm just peachy!" I let my temper get ahold of me. Even so, how dare he pretend like the sight of my dead parents didn't phase me, especially when he was their killer!**

**He chuckled. "Glad to see that you've finally calmed down." He said sarcastically.**

"**Glad to see that you've finally achieved mental sanity." I retorted in the same tone. **

**He was not amused.**

"**So it's fine when you laugh at someone, but when the tables are turned…" I didn't need to finish.**

"**Exactly."**

"**You suck."**

**Before my brain had registered anything, he was in front of me, his hand at my throat. So **_**this**_** is what I'm up against. I didn't even see him move! I needed a **_**lot**_** more training. **

"**From now on, you address me as 'Master'. Nothing comes out of your mouth except 'yes, Master.' You got it?"**

**What was up with him? Talk about mood-swings. "Yeah, right." I said, rolling my eyes.**

**He squeezed him hand tight against my throat. "I'd advise you against being a smart ass when someone has their hand at your throat. Now, what do you say?"**

"**Yes…Master…" I managed. He released me. Before my feet even touched the ground, he was back in his original position ten feet away, without even looking like anything had happened. I gasped for air, panting hard.**

"**Now, I need you to become stronger. You are useless to me like this. I'm sending you away to my organization, the Akatsuki. Your partner will be Zetsu. I warn you, his appearance is…shocking at first."**

**I hardly heard him, still trying to catch my breath. I was beginning to think that killing my father was impossible.**

***Hiya!! I hoped u liked chapter 3- ****R****emnants!! Stay with me for C4- ****Realms!!***


End file.
